


[贱虫]祸不单行02（ABO/PWP）

by XantheXin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: Peter因为冷落Wade从而答应了他一个要求





	[贱虫]祸不单行02（ABO/PWP）

他已经很长很长一段时间没有好好睡过一觉了，安宁的睡眠本是没有梦境的，除开有一股时有时无的味道围绕在他的鼻腔里的话，本应该是那种难忍的硝烟，但却让Omega本能地觉得很安心。  
几分钟后Peter迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，他在眨眼适应了一下光线后便发现自己正躺在一张洒满了药片的床单上，身旁是Alpha熟悉的味道，他侧过脸，Wade正躺在他的旁边玩弄着他的头发。

“你终于醒了，Sleepyhead。”Wade在发现Peter醒了之后便转了个身把肩膀朝青年的方向挪去，“你睡了一天一夜，然后起码说了十七遍关于合同的梦话，我听得耳朵都要起茧子了。”他打了个哈欠说道。  
“这是什么？”Peter直起身抓起那些白色药片，对着Wade摇了摇手腕问道。  
“我的抑制剂。”Wade憋着一口气在口腔里从上颌部分传到后槽牙，“我就这样抱着你，一个发情的Omega看了二十一个小时，Parker总裁。”  
“到底发生了什么？”Peter有些莫名其妙地看了Wade一眼，接着一手拿着枕头开始在凌乱的被子里寻找自己的衣服，不知出于什么原因，他现在正是赤身裸体的状态。  
“你叫我先回家等你，我照做了，但凌晨一点你刚刚把钥匙转进门把里时就直接在门口睡着了，”Wade困倦地眨了眨眼睛，在床上翻滚一圈找到一个合适的姿势，“最后还是我把你这个工作狂从玄关处拖到了床上，然后闻着你的味道却什么都没做。”  
“好吧，我很抱歉。”Peter惆怅地叹了口气，他摸了摸自己的眼角，“我有三天没睡觉了。”  
“我现在也很累，我安抚了你的信息素整整一个晚上，什么甜头都没尝到。”他一直用一种极度委屈的表情和声调强调着这点，说来可笑，但Peter总是会对这样的Wade心软，他们都深知这点。  
“好吧，你想干什么，直接说，趁我还有时间和你消耗。”Peter妥协的扶了一下额头，他觉得自己就像在哄一个玩具被偷走的小孩，还是个一个满脑子黄色废料的小孩。  
“除了让我怀孕以外我都可以考虑。”他补充道。  
“我想要彩虹小马，你知道他们都出拟人手办了吗？我想要Fluteershy的那款，”Wade缓了口气，继续或说道：“你不会相信那个叫什么，寿屋的玩具公司居然把她做的那么可爱，我猜肯定有一大群人会大半夜排队去等发售，当然我不会，我因该不会，好吧我会去排队的，我还要把排在我前面的人都用彩虹音爆给干掉......”  
“Wade，”Peter打断了他，他被这句话引得发笑，青年抬头亲向他的嘴巴好让他提前结束这个话题。“你不说我就回公司了，反正我有抑制剂。”  
“别别别，”Wade连忙举起手说道，他现在只要一听见公司两个字就头疼欲裂，“我不想戴套。”他随口说道。  
“那真是巧了，你什么时候带过？”Peter把手怀在前胸处，露出一种极度微妙的表情。  
“好吧，”Wade又故作思考了一下，“那这次你自己做吧，我不想动。”  
“就这样？”Peter有点奇怪他居然没提出那些下流的要求，“你确定？”他又问了一遍。  
“你难不成还期待我做其他的事吗，那你可以直说。”Wade拍了一下他的屁股，好像是要起身。  
“那就不必了，Mr.Wilson。”Peter见状便马上扯开了Wade根本就没有扣好纽扣的滑稽睡衣，身体的皮肤紧紧相贴在对方身上，他先是吻着Wade的喉结，他上下摇动腰肢，伸出舌头开始舔弄起雇佣兵那不可逆的疤痕体质上的皮肤，青年的脸冲着Wade的腹肌，在听着对方舒出的气流后叼着衣服的边角向上撩开，露出下腹向上延伸的毛发。  
Wade立刻扯住Peter棕色的头发强迫他用脸撞上了自己的裆部，“小狗。”他哼哼道。  
“闭嘴。”Peter显然对这个称呼不太感冒，他的手已经蹭到了Wade的下半身，修长的手指隔着棉麻开始上下摸索起来，他能感到藏在布料下面的温度和形状，Peter抬起眼睛看了一眼Wade，然后下意识地咽了咽口水。  
“拿出点干劲来，Parker总裁，我都要睡着了。”Wade伸出手用大拇指摸了一下Peter的下眼角说道。

Peter伸出舌尖试探性的舔了舔性器的头部，那里已经流出了一些透明而又粘腻的液体，他把整个表面都包裹进嘴里，试着用口腔挤压它，但在尝试几次后Peter发现自己根本不能把整根性器都放进嘴里，于是他只能抿舔着前端，而手指则在下半部分上撸动起来。  
来回摩擦让手掌心变得逐渐升温，从顶端渗出的前列腺液粘湿了Peter的掌心，湿滑的手感让这个动作不可避免地发出一些滋滋水声，他在这时突然想起了Wade有一个喜欢用手指搅拌他的穴口直到水声清晰可辨的癖好，说真的，他对此表示一点也不理解。  
Peter的手指从性器的根部搓到顶端，拇指与食指在上面打着圆圈，和Wade一样，Peter也对这位雇佣兵的身体也熟悉透了，只是他不想当面对着他承认。  
强烈的快感并不只是来源于技术，而是更多来自被满足的渴求及更多的欲望。  
“可以了，纽约甜心。”Wade拍了拍Peter的后脑勺暗示他继续下一步，“接下来做给我看。”

Peter觉得有点莫名的羞耻，但在Wade期待的眼神下还是伸出自己的手往下探去，指腹摩擦过柔软的前穴，拇指按压着穴口上方的外节点，食指和中指尝试性地分开瓣膜缓缓地插入了进去。  
Wade自顾自地吹起口哨，Peter只觉得自己脸上发烧，虽然他自己也不是没有自慰过，但当着别人的面还是第一次，何况这个人还是Wade，那个加拿大流氓Deadpool。  
肠道很快便在他的动作之下便得松软湿润起来，Wade抚摸起Peter的背脊，于是他便缓慢的直起身，上半身压到在Wade身上，屁股则坐在Wade的大腿上。  
“你的水要把我打湿了，Petey。”Wade像往常一样说起那种让人面红耳赤的话，但不管多少次Peter都会感到自己又变成了那种第一次和女同学牵手的青涩小鬼一样，红起脸来。  
他现在全身都沁出了一层薄薄的汗水，呼吸早已絮乱急促，结实的胸膛因此上下起伏着，Wade用腰往上顶去，他的性器正在Omega的穴口处跳动。  
“快点，Babyboy,我等了一天了。”Wade催促道，他开始扭腰磨蹭起来，Peter只有用力把他给压制住。  
“别动。”青年抬高腰身用手扶住Wade的性器，在对准后缓缓坐了下去，因为前倾的姿势让他的性器插入了更深的地方，与此同时Wade伸出手用指尖搅拌起Peter的舌头，青年的呻吟被他给弄得断断续续的，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角淌下，他的眼角瞬间溢出些生理性泪水，但嘟囔的抗议却因为Wade的动作而发不出音来。  
“你真紧，真舒服。”Wade咧起嘴，“总有一天我要把你的生殖腔操得像肠道一样听话，让它们都乖乖含住哥的东西。”  
他直起身来用双手抓住Peter的腰，一上一下的快速抽插起来，Wade看见Peter的脸上冒出细密的汗水，Omega的下体挺立着性器，前端还有透明的粘液缓慢溢出。  
“让哥来帮帮你。”Wade从Peter的腰间抽了一只手出来放在他的性器上，双重的刺激让Peter的脸开始变得更红。  
“别...给我住手...啊哈...Wade.......我......”他把头往后昂高，对方的动作虽然称不上粗暴，但却能最大程度地激起他的快感，带着些许的疼痛，每一次都顶得让他情难自禁地弓起背亦蜷缩起脚趾，理智好像都随着泻出齿缝的喘息和抽动的靡靡水声一同消失了。  
Wade咬上了Peter暴露在空气中的乳首，舌尖在上面不停打着圈，门牙轻轻咬合着，将那凸起的地方吮吸摩擦，Peter喘息着前后挪移起来，肠道粘膜紧紧包裹住Alpha的性器，他的兴奋状态完全沒有退减，雇佣兵能明显感到Peter的后穴缩紧。

Peter完全被快感沖昏了头脑，他直起上身稍稍往后靠了一点，大腿完全张开，这个动作使他们交合的地方在Wade的面前表露无遗，“有这么舒服吗？”Wade吐着热气对着Peter的耳边说，瘙痒的感觉瞬间随着话语传遍了他的全身。  
“别进...到啊......生殖腔里...我...哈啊......啊我...”Peter几乎是脱力一般憋出了这几个字，那些肠道分泌液已经因为过度刺激往腿根流去。  
“我知道，我知道。”Wade控制住Peter摇晃不定的腰肢，他可以清晰地感受到紧紧包裹着自己性器的粘膜在止不住的痉挛起来，“你不想怀孕，我知道了，Badyboy。”  
他们开始接吻，Wade从他的口里尝到了些许咸涩的液体，在短暂的思考过后他才想起那是Peter的生理泪水，下身放肆的动作让他的身体越来越燥热，他颤抖着大腿，顺着对方律动的节奏发出呻吟——自从那次Wade对他使用过信息素后他便不再压抑自己的声音了。  
Wade的舌头从Peter的口腔里退了出来，雇佣兵呼出的热气几乎就要把他给烫伤，于是他任凭那丝银线随着他们分离的动作而扯开一道弧线又断裂开来，埋藏在身体里的性器灸热无比，皮肤已经被摩擦得泛红。

Wade反常地比他提前到达高潮，白灼喷射在Peter的体内时让他不自然地颤动了一下，他挪了挪身体，那些黏糊糊的液体便顺着酸软的大腿根淌流了下来，而Wade依旧没有把他的性器给拔出来。  
“我可不是什么自私的Alpha。”Wade突然一个翻身把Peter压在了身下，姿势的转换让青年不可避免地尖叫了一声，性器又狠狠的撞在了他的敏感点上。  
Wade将Peter的双腿搬开，再用右手抓住他的脚踝把它们放在自己的肩膀上，Peter眼睛半咪着好像还带着水雾，嘴里冒出细小的喘息像是还意欲未尽，他伸出手抓住Wade坑坑洼洼的肩膀，在Alpha的撞击下又弓起腰肢露出喉结。  
Peter激烈的颤抖着，长腿挂着被子踢踏着，肌肉绷着流露出完美地线条，他在Wade的亲吻下发出带着含混口水的低哑呻吟，Alpha的舌头在青年白皙的皮肤上舔舐，唇齿配合在肩颈处咬出一个接一个的清晰纹痕。  
每一次顶跨每一次深入都让Peter绷直了小腿的曲线，Wade每一下都能顶到他的敏感点，他全身都无了力气，两人交合之处已然一片湿润，甚至敲打出了淫秽的白色细泡。

“Wade...我要射了......啊哈......”Peter前端的欲望已经积累到了顶端，而Wade却在这时按住了性器的前端遏制了他射精的欲望。  
“等等...你干什么？！”Peter着扭着腰肢，欲望到极端却无从释放的痛苦让他难耐地蹬着腿，他用力抓着Wade的手臂和后背，留下一道泛红的抓痕——虽然它马上就会消失。  
“接下来三天你都别去公司了，”Wade不慌不忙地说道，“我可不想再大老远的跑过去然后看你的臭脸。”  
“我知道了...”Peter的脸开始涨红起来，像是在强忍着什么一般，“让我射......给我放开...”  
“听你的，宝贝。”Wade顺从的放开了手指，弓着腰的Peter整个人都挂在Wade的身上，高潮使他的大脑一片空白，连动作都有点呆滞，精液像往常那样挂在了Wade的小腹上。

“我觉得你太过了。”Peter在缓了一会后便坐起身来，Wade的性器随着他的动作滑了出来。  
“可怜一下这个老是受人欺负的雇佣兵吧。”Wade抹去眼角处并不存在的眼泪，“他可是有一个连特朗普都愿拜下风的工作狂男朋友。”  
“我去洗澡，你收拾一下。”Peter没有理会Wade那奇怪的笑话，他从湿漉漉的床单上撑着手绕开Wade，接着拿起Wade刚刚被他被脱掉的睡衣外套，披在身上光着脚往浴室走去。

Parker总裁靠在浴室板砖的墙上拿手撑开自己有些红肿的穴口，手指搅拌里面的浊白想把它们给导出来，但乘骑的姿势让Wade这一次射得很深，虽然导出了大半，但还是有一些残留的黏液留在了里面，他有些懊恼的闭着眼睛抿了一下嘴，水滴顺着他的肩膀打在了脚上，身上挥之不去的硝烟味让他总是下意识地抽鼻子，Peter有点厌烦地发现自己已经改不掉这个习惯了。

TBC.  
后记：  
“你该回家了，Wade。”Peter关掉淋浴喷头随手扯了一条毛巾，滴着水的头发被吸收进布料，他上半身没有穿任何衣服，白皙的皮肤就这样在空气里晃动，看得Wade又开始口干舌燥。  
“你的双人床挺大的，只靠你一个人肯定不够温暖。”雇佣兵又开始胡言乱语了，“我想它需要一个热情的加拿大人帮你暖暖身子，比如帅气的Deadpool。”  
“你想留下来？”Peter挑挑眉，他坐在床头，用手撑住自己的脑袋看向那个缩在被子里的身影。  
“是的，Pete。”Wade把枕头抱在胸前，“让我留下来吧。”

　　


End file.
